Sadistic Desires
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: Battle Royale One-Shot: Thirty-Five years have passed since the last inhuman games that were disbanded, allowing those to get on with their lives. But now they're back, with fresh blood, new sadistic desires and a burning need for vengeance


_**SUMMARY:**__Thirty-Five years have passed since the last inhuman games that were disbanded, allowing those to get on with their lives. But now they're back, with fresh blood, new sadistic desires and a burning need for vengence_.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It sucks, I know! Wrote it back iiiiiiiiin 2006? I think, and well it's one of my better works from that year...which doesn't say much! -_-' Annnnywho, enjoy! :D_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Battle Royale! _

* * *

The day began like any other, boring as usual. The sun blazed scorching in through the opened window, the heat sticky and horrible, Running as fast as her legs would carry her Mishca, a brown haired, grey eyed girl raced down the heated tar Mac to get to school. Her twin brother Tomasu puffed not too far behind.

At almost six foot Mishca was identical to Tomasu, except for being slightly smaller and her hair still being its original brown. Tomasu stood at 6'2" and had black hair which of course he had dyed that way. It hung loose just passed his shoulders, his eyes a darker grey then his sisters.

Quickly cleared passed high school security the twins stumbled into class and scooted to their seats just before the bell rang. Breath coming in gasps and with dopey grins they both shared a momentary high five before in walked Mr. Pettibone to begin the first math class of the new semester.

Listening to Mishca and Tomasu giggle away at once again not being caught, she rolled her eyes and returned to her work, the numbers and symbols fascinating her.

Her name was Emily, Emily Fox a transfer from London, England, who—though quiet—possessed a mean streak.

She stood at a height of 5'5," with pale white skin, waist length black hair that fell in a velvet cape and had pretty bi colored eyes, one green the other blue. She was also fifteen and friendless.

Listening to Pettibone prattle on about stuff he had already taught them, Emily contented herself by skipping ahead, memorising by each turn of a page. She often did this, especially when the teachers tended to repeat themselves, a lot. Clock ticking noisily Emily waited for the next bell and that's when they came.

Two men, both tall thin and mean looking, grinning at them like Cheshire cats.

"Hello there young ones," sang the one with black hair and green eyes, "my name is Yuki Misowa and this is my assistant Leah."

He gestured casually towards the man on his right. The creepy smiles stayed plastered to their faces, even when out came the gas masks and the pinkish gas, even when visions blurred and there was darkness.

~o~

* * *

Groans and moans erupted from 50 odd disgruntled students, confused and disorientated each sat up, looking around. A light murmured, nervous conversation floated along the many frustrated faces. Emily sat forward her velvet black hair concealing her face, hiding her sour expression. She could feel something cold and steely around her thin neck. Groping at it the teenager found a thick metal ring, like a dog collar only for humans. Grimacing with disgust the fifteen year old got to her feet shakily and there they were.

"What did you do?!" She snapped at them boldly.

Emily's classmates froze. Cowards, frightened little worms quivering like cornered mongrels. It made her sick.

Yuki sneered, "Why my dear you are on Okishima Island."

His smile was cold and dark, evil somewhat. Gasps fell upon the students lips; they knew where they were, although the dreadful place had not been heard of in over 35 years. Emily licked her tongue along her bottom lip, curiosity building in her temples.

"This could be fun," she thought a mischievous glint developing in her usually dull eyes.

Whimpers enveloped the crowd and mild protests were expressed, but everyone knew they weren't walking away from this, at least, not alive anyway. Everyone huddled together in groups, bar Emily, while Leah and another man handed out a duffle bag to each of them. After explaining the rules they were sent on there way, some scared some mildly interested and others extremely petrified. Emily of course was excited; this to the frosty teen was a project, a school exercise. One she would hand in on time and in exceptionally good detail.

Wandering from the crumbling Okishima High school, the young kids of fifteen parted ways, possibly forever, they scattered like frightened insects fleeing from a bright light. Amused, Emily watched them till she was all alone again. Alone, even in company she was always alone.

Dark dreary images flashed in her head, making her physically ill. Groaning Emily pressed her forefingers stubbornly to her temples in an attempt to force away the memories. It worked thankfully, there were just images, and moments in her life she wanted to bloody well forget. Hate swam like a river in the teenager's veins, tears, furious tears tried to escape but she wouldn't allow it. She would express her feelings another way, without feeling anything.

Gladly, she'd wipe the stupid happy grin off another just so they could suffer like her, so they could know her pain. Tilting her head back Emily sniffed, taking in a forestry pine cone scent, lush grass and sunflowers. She wanted the air to reek of blood; she wanted it to poison the skies and have her victim's screams to fill the air like a murderous song. Emily wanted my first kill on a silver platter and she wanted him or her now!

With a gleeful smirk the girl ventured onward in search of her first slice of prey.

~o~

* * *

Tomasu and Mishca raced away from the cold hard building that was considered a school and tried to seek refuge within a canopy of fir trees. Unlike Emily, they weren't natural born killers and were unsure of how to approach their predicament. How could they possibly kill kids they've gone to school with for years? They couldn't, it was as simple as that, but would they have a choice? Finally Mishca gave into her sorrow and fell to her knees crying her heart out.

"What now, what the fuck now Tomasu," she snapped.

She was scared, he knew that from her attitude and she had every right to be. He also wished he could answer her question but was unable to. They were in big trouble he knew that much and with the bomb collars in place, they couldn't even try and escape. Running his had over his unwanted leash, Tomasu growled angrily,

"How dare they," he thought venomously, "How fucking dare they!"

Enraged he slammed his bared knuckles against an old oak, grazing his skin. He watched the blood trickle lazily from the opened gash, intrigued if only a little. The pain, small as it was numbed his annoyance, if only briefly.

"I don't know kiddo," he replied softly, "I really don't know."

Mishca continued to cry, it wouldn't help, but she didn't know what else to do. A light summer breeze brushed against her snowy cheeks, it would have been nice if they weren't in such a screwed up mess.

~o~

* * *

Alex Smyth drifted through an old abandoned warehouse bored out of his skull. He could say he wasn't frightened, but that wasn't true, it, however, didn't stop him pretending. Hearing a slight scuffling noise he turned to see Emily cowering in a corner. Silent tears streamed down her face as she clutched her knees to her chest. Alex smirked; he always thought she was kind of sexy, maybe now he could have his fun. Inside his bag sat a nicely hidden revolver; he could use it if she tried anything funny. Not that she would, or so he thought. Walking towards her he knelt down and smiled charmingly, his shoulder length blonde hair like sunshine against copper skin and dazzlingly green eyes, like freshly cut emeralds.

"Hey Emily," he said kindly, "Why the long face?"

Throwing herself against his chest she sobbed heavily, every inch of her body quivering violently. Stroking her long ebony hair he breathed in her scent, soothing her as he rocked her gently.

"Easy now', he cooed, "you're gonna be okay."

"Pity the same couldn't be said for you," she suddenly snarled dropping the pretence.

Alex shrieked a noise like paper being torn mingled in with his cries of pain. Red, vivid brightness of warm blood dribbled down his chin as it travelled up his throat. He gurgled noisily, his breath stolen from him and falling backwards he hit the earth with a dull crunch eyes rolling into the back of his head, never to see another face again. Standing, Emily tore the **Khopesh** from his severed gut, cleaning it with his shirt, eyes cold and flat, uncaring and with no remorse. His innards spilled out onto the dusty ground, the scent of his bowels harsh on her nose. Wrinkling it in disgust she moved on, to find the next kill of the day.

* * *

They all heard the screams; Yuki could sense that they did. Perfect, he wanted them to, needed them to. It made it easier to instil fear. It always pushed people to certain extremities and that's exactly what he expected from them. Weak and pathetic as they were they would fight; it was only human nature to need to survive.

* * *

Licking the blood from her fingers Emily gleefully drank in what was left of that pitiful brat Alex. He was so god damn easy that she almost felt sorry for the fool. A laugh, bitter and unused rose in her throat; the teen was actually having fun for the first time in years. Strange, to think blood and execution entertained her.

Looking down from the hillside she was so gracefully perched upon Emily saw young Kaede bolting down one of the forest paths. Leaves clung to her auburn hair, bruises and scratches decorating her milk white skin, and fear glazed her usually warm blue eyes, naturally she was alone, the girls tended to avoid her seeing as she preferred same sex relationships.

Fiddling with the top button on her blouse Emily got a sudden, devilish idea. Humming she pulled open her banana yellow shirt until the top of her breasts could be seen, along with the white laced bra she wore. She rolled up her skirt to show some extra skin and with a casual wiggle; the teen lost her baby blue underwear. Whistling away, a gentle breeze lifting Emily's silky hair she skipped jubilantly down to where she had last saw Kaede.

Kaede fell to her knees, her breath catching painfully. Tears streamed down her cheeks washing away her foundation and leaving her mascara in a terrible mess. She heard a branch being broke somewhere behind her and jumped up frightened. It was a girl from her class. She stood there; face hard as stone, eyes half crazed and she had a demented hunger seeping from her skin, expression malicious and wanting.

* * *

**Khopesh:- **Khopesh (_ḫpš_; also vocalized **khepesh**) is the Egyptian name of the Canaanite _**"sickle-sword",**_ in Assyrian known as sappara. Its origins can be traced back to Sumer of the 3rd Millennium BC.

_- -Explanation courtesy of Wikipedia lol So don't shoot me if it is incorrect! All I know is the Khopesh was a common Egyptian weapon. :)_


End file.
